The Clash of the Fighters
by mr. 96
Summary: Warriors, from throughout all the galaxy, are being brought to the Hercules Factory to undergo special training so that they may battle the evil forces of the D.M.P.! They will have to face many hardships on the battlefield...which just so happens to be a wrestling ring! An Ultimate Muscle rewrite with multiple crossovers!


**Just so you know, this was my first ever fanfiction, so forgive me for any confusions. It is a rewrite of the obscure anime, "Ultimate Muscle," but with characters from Ben 10 and Mega Man. However, the "Mega Man" part is an AU, which will be put up later. Sigh, do I really need to say I don't own any of them?**

**I mean, seriously, there's too much here for me to properly cite!**

Meat looked at the teenager in front of him. Mantaro Kinniku, who he had given the nickname "Kid Muscle," in honor of Mantaro's father, King Muscle—the great Chojin Kinnikuman himself, Suguru—Kid had just defeated Addversarius, the Bone Killer, with his father's famous move, the Kinniku Buster (it was originally called the Butt Buster as used by Suguru's other mentor, King Kamehame, but Kinnikuman improved the technique), and stood in awe. And that was just the beginning. He'd asked Kid Muscle if he could be his manager (although Kid mistook it for a proposal), and then a Hercules Factory training ship picked them up and took them both to the Hercules Nebula to await training for the Muscle League. _This is already just as much adventure as I've had with King Muscle, _Meat thought, looking at Mantaro. _Maybe even more. The Kid's just like his father. Sure, he's even more cowardly than Kinnikuman was, and more perverted_, he noted, watching Mantaro as he happily looked through one of Planet Muscle's famous swimsuit magazines. _But at least he DOES have the Burning Inner Strengh—Ultimate Muscle! And he can do a lot of his father's best moves, even if he _can't _do the Back Drop_ (the Back Drop was Suguru's trademark move before he started using the Kinniku Buster and Driver, and it was Meat's favorite out of all of King Muscle's techniques since he used it to defeat Robin Mask. Kid Muscle, on the other hand, was completely unable to do it, preferring the German Suplex, which was quite similar to the Back Drop, and the Brain Buster which Ramenman had taught him….that is, when he ever worked up the courage to go into battle) _and he's a lot more graceful than his father ever was! He's got the makings of a champion!_ On board, they came to the bridge. "Hey, aren't you a little young to be part of the Muscle League?" one hero sneered. His friends all laughed hysterically. Meat glared at them. It was true enough—he'd been only eight during his time with King Muscle (often he just used the adult voice to express the fact that emotionally, he was much more mature than Suguru)—but while his body was frozen, he didn't age at all, while his vocal cords did, leaving him something along the lines of a 35-year-old man trapped in a ten-year old child's body. "It's not me that's signing up," he told the trainees, "It's Junior here!" He turned to Mantaro, who was still busy eating gyudon and reading that swimsuit magazine. Kid looked up. "Huh? Me? Oh, hi. I'm Mantaro Kinniku. People call me Kid Muscle."

"WHAT?"

"You're the son of the legendary King Muscle?"

"I can't believe it!"

"I'm honored to meet you, Kinnikuman Taro," said a Swiss wrestler who was wearing a wide-brimmed medieval-style helmet. "My name is the Adams, but I'm often called Ski Adams"

"Thanks, but it's just Kinniku Mantaro. Y'see, Mantaro's my first name, and since in Japanese, last names come first…." Mantaro _really _hated how his dad gave him that name, especially since people made that kind of mistake about his name. Apparently, his father was a fan of Ultraman, and one of the strongest characters in Ultraman was Ultraman Taro.

Adams went on. "I'd like to see what abilities you've inherited from your father one day."

Kid Muscle blushed a bit, then sheepishly said, "Flatulence, chickening out in a fight, luck, pigging out at the gyudon bar, and chasing skirts. Yep, that's about it." All the Chojin laughed at this. Apparently, they thought that Kid was joking, but he was telling the truth. A walrus walked up to him. "Wow, the son of King Muscle! I'm speechless!" Which was true enough, as he was chewing on a fish.

"So all a' you jerks think Mantaro's a hotshot?" piped up one Southern-accented voice in back. Meat thought he looked familiar in a way. "Ah! You're the son of Terryman! The King's best friend back in the day!"

The man frowned at this. "Yeah, that's me all right, but ah ain't nothin' like mah old man! Y'see, while he did all the work and King Muscle got all the credit, ah don't need to team up with Mantaro! Ah can beat the DMP all by mahself! After all, ah'm the only one here outta y'all who knows King Muscle was the biggest loser of the Muscle League! And his son ain't no different!"

Mantaro walked up to him sheepishly, happy to finally meet someone who understood him for what he was. "Guess that makes two of us then, huh?"

The young man smirked a bit at this remark. "Well, at least yer humbler than yer old man was, but still: Don't ever expect me to watch yer sorry little ass while ya take on the DMP! Terry Kenyon's never gonna take on Terryman's boots and follow in his dad's shameful footsteps!"

Meat growled at this. "Terry Kenyon? Last I checked, you were registered as "Terry the Kid!"

Terry looked at Meat at this. "Ah hate that name more than anything else!" he spat at Meat. "All mah life I've been called that, just 'cause mah daddy was Terryman! They thought ah was gonna be a little baby Terry, so they gave me that nickname as a badge of shame! But ah'm goin' mah own path now—as Terry _the Grand!_" He lunged at Kid Muscle and Meat, obviously intending to attack them, but a Chojin in blue armor got in the way. "Hey!" he shouted, "We're supposed to fight _against _the DMP, not _each other!" _

"Save it, short-stuff!" said a boy in back. He looked normal enough, except for the big green watch on his arm. He slapped his wrist, and turned into a big, red, four-armed Chojin. "Infighting party! WOO!" he started attacking the others. Everyone was in the fight, although four were losing pretty badly, and Mantaro was just dodging every single attack.

We should take this time to identify the Chojin of the new generation. Aside from the ones already mentioned, such as Ski Adams, there was Animal Man, also known as the Barbarian, with long wild hair, a beard, and sunglasses, as well as his partner, Gorgeousman, whose costume was basically a big Confederate Flag (although when he got to Earth, they made him change the blue parts to all-red due to Americans having issues about that flag). Others participating in the fight included Apollo, named after the Greek god, and had the same hairstyle as Barbarian, Namul, a masked cool guy, and the similarly-named Samu, the "Killer Arabian," wearing a turban on his head. The one who got in between Kid and Terry was Mega Man, a cyber Chojin who had an arm cannon, which he was currently shooting lasers out of. More notably were Specialman Jr. and Canadian Boy, who preferred "The Canuckler," the sons of two Muscle League losers, Special Man and Manitoban (using the stage name of Canadianman), respectively, and Wally Tusket, a walrus, and Gazelleman, the nephew of the legendary Buffaloman, who had good looks (we're talking about Gazelleman here, not Buffaloman), but a loser in battle (it didn't really help at all that his real name was Dik Dik van Dick). The last four were the ones I mentioned as the losers. While dodging the hits from Terry the Kid, Mantaro collided with Wally. "Hey! Watch it, you—" he looked at Wally. "Hey, you're that walrus guy I met, right?"

"Yup!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted a man wearing a knight helmet with a moustache and a Sean Connery-esque voice.

"Huh?" everyone stared. It was none other than Robin Mask, Kinnikuman's archrival in his Chojin Olympics days. "Mr. Buffaloman, would you please be so good as to break up the fight?" he motioned to a horned wrestler—the legendary Buffaloman, an evil Akuma Chojin—one of the founding members of the DMP and the leader of its parent organization, the Cosmic Crunchers—turned good.

"It would be my pleasure! HURRICANE MIXER!" He beat up all of them, except for Ben (the one that turned into the alien) who had changed back by now and was ducking for cover. "Aw, man!" he said, "Just when I needed to turn into an alien right now!"

Meanwhile Buffaloman was still pounding the others. "YOU TOO, DIK DIK!" he shouted, charging at Gazelleman, "ANYONE IN MY FAMILY SHOULDN'T BE THAT WIMPY!"

"Sheesh, the first class of the day was hard!"

"I know! We haven't even _started _our classes and we _all _get detention!"

They were all feeling pretty bad, but mostly they were mad at Mantaro and Terry Kenyon for starting the fight, and at Ben for egging them on. Even Meat was mad at them—not only for causing a ruckus, but for ruining his reunion with the Legends.

"Sheesh. You three are nothing but wild animals! Kid! I thought you had the heart of a champion, but you've got even worse behavior than your old man! You too, Ben! Why'd they give ya that dangerous watch in the first place?" Meat was pretty mad.

Ben looked sheepish. "Uh, actually, it was an accident."

"Explains a lot! And you, Terry! Your father had the kindest heart out of all the Muscle League! But you're nothing like your old man!"

Terry looked at him, then smacked him in the face. "Got that right! Ah'll never be the kind of loser mah dad was! Ah'm goin' mah own path! The only reason ah'm with the Muscle League is so that ah could get a chance to show Kid Muscle up!"

And so, training at the Hercules Factory began. The heroes eventually grew into their accepted roles. It was Mantaro's and Wally's accepted role to slack off, pig out, and flunk their classes. It was Dik Dik's and Mega Man's accepted role to be the best in their classes. And it was Terry's accepted role to bully Mantaro every chance he got. Ben hadn't really grown into any accepted role yet, but he was a bit of a delinquent. Both him and Mega Man were pretty weird as far as Chojin were concerned. One time, during gym….

"Ben Tennyson, your mission will be to defeat the guard (Wally Tusket will be volunteering for this task,) and rescue the hostage (Kid Muscle was "volunteering" against his will) in the amount of time given (thirty seconds)"

"Is it okay if I use one of my abilities?" he said, pointing to his watch.

"Well, normally we don't allow any sort of gear in battle, but since that watch is firmly attached to your wrist and can't be taken off, then you may go ahead."

Ben slammed the watch down into his wrist. "GHOST FREAK!" he said, and before them stood not Ben but a creepy alien with silk-like skin—I mean _literally, _it even _looked _like tattered silk—one eye, and a ghost-like body. Ghost Freak went to work immediately, showing Wally his tentacles (which caused him not only to faint, but to be foaming at the mouth) and rescuing Kid Muscle by passing through the cage, all in one movement. Of course, Mantaro was screaming his lungs out. "AAAaah! Couldn't you have picked a less freaky alien?"

"Beggars can't be choosers, loser!" But it wasn't Ben who said that, but Terry. "Just watch," he told the Chojin next to him, "This here's the part where he wets his pants!" And he did. Ghostfreak was grossed out by this, and turned intangible, dropping Kid Muscle on the ground, hard. "Ow!" complained Mantaro, "Thanks for the rescue, jerk!" "If you're gonna hitch a ride, don't soil your pants!" retorted Ben. Next, during the punching bag training, while Mega Man was showing off his amazing mechanical endurance to stretches and submission holds and excellent marksmanship ("Though it won't do him any good in the ring!" was everybody else's opinion), Terry Kenyon was spitting Peanuts at Kid Muscle, causing him to not only break the hold he was putting himself in, but to hit a rock on the way down. "Ow!" he cried again. Meat had had enough of Terry. "The Muscle League's heroes are supposed to be friends and support each other!" he said, "But _you! _Friendship's everything that matters to a Justice Chojin, and you only hurt Kid instead of helping him!" Terry smirked. "Ah ain't a Justice Chojin!" he retorted. "Ah'm a Brutal Chojin that chooses to go without emotions! Sure, ah do fight the good fight like my daddy used to, but that's just so ah could be the main man of the Muscle League and change the whole world's opinion of me and mah family! The Terryman family will change from a bunch of second-bananas, and take back our rightful throne from the Muscle family! Ah won't ever help save you, Mantaro, even if you're drowning! Heck, you probably even need _help _drowning! A-hahahahahaha!" Meat gasped. He hadn't realized it, but it seemed that Terry the Kid was even more of a jerk than King Muscle thought Terryman was when they first met. "I'll help you to the infirmary, Kid Muscle," Specialman Jr. volunteered. And he started helping Kid up and taking him off to…. "Hold it, Specialman Jr!" cried Robin. "That's the _ring, _not the infirmary!" Special Man Jr. smirked at this. "Oh, I know," he said, snickering under his mask, "I just want to have a little handicapped match with him!" His mask broke off, and right under his face was a monster! The creature inside of Specialman Jr. was like a cyborg snake, with arms, and a mechanical eye. "I am Boa Conda!" the serpent hissed. "I was sssent by the DMP to infiltrate the ranksssss of the Musssscle League. In order to accomplish thisss, I stuffed the _real _Ssspecialman Jr. inssside hisss own locker! But now I no longer need that disguissse when I can finish off the son of King Mussscle and end thisss new generation before it even ssstartsss!"

"Hold it!" cried Terry, "There's no way I'm letting Mantaro get first crack on the DMP!"

Kid Muscle heard this, and tears welled up in his eyes. "Terry, if I didn't know you any better, I'd say you were a real pal!"

"Ssssshut up, the both of you!" hissed Boa Conda, "I knew from the beginning that Kid Muscle was a lossser," he smiled, showing his tongue, which flicked up and down, as it was forked, "But the dMp is afraid of the wrestler he'll become in the future!"

Mantaro was scared. "But what if I become….your own personal cheerleader?" he said, suddenly putting on a wig and dressing in drag, "Bo-a Con-da! Bo-a Con-da!" he cheered, waving flags. The others booed him for this "Loser! You oughta be ashamed of yerself!"

"H-Huh?" Boa Conda was a bit confused by this. Nobody told him that Kid Muscle would be a lunatic! "S-shut up! Orders are orders, and cyborgs always follow orders! Take _this!"_ He wound himself around Kid Muscle's arm. "And one more thing," he said, smiling evilly, "Let's make this a death match, shall we?" He pressed a button on his chest, and a cage came out of the ring, surrounding Kid Muscle.

Robin Mask typed some commands into the ringside computer used for maintenance (yes, everything is computer-operated these days). "Oh, no! It's no use! He's hacked into the mainframe! I can't unlock the cage!"

A young boy walked up. "In that case, sir, let_ me _handle this!" Robin looked at the boy. He was a bit older than Ben, although he was still only eleven at best. "Who let this person in here? Civilians aren't allowed in the Hercules Factory!"

"I'm no civilian! I'm Mega Man's manager!"

"But how can you help out here?"

"Just watch!" he said, turning to Mega Man, "Mega Man! I think it's time you got out of that robot and went back into my PET!"

"Roger! Jack-Out!" Mega Man fell asleep, as if someone had shut him down.

Inside the boy's handheld device-a PET, as he called it-there was an image on the screen. It was Mega Man's face, all right—but in a different armor.

"Jack-In! Mega Man! Power Up!" a laser shot out of the PET after Lan took out the stylus, and Mega Man was jacked into the ringside computer.

"Lan, there are some viruses inside the computer!"

"I'm on it! Cannon! Wide-Sword! Battle Chips In and Downloaded!"

While Mega Man was busy fighting the viruses, let's take a look at some of the non-Ultimate Muscle characters and see how they got inducted into the Hercules Factory—namely Lan, Mega Man, and Ben.

_ Lan and Mega Man had just captured Doctor Wily after his eighth and newest attempt at world domination. "Give it up, Wily!" cried Mega Man, "You must know a way to stop the explosion!" Wily smirked, "HAHAHAHAHAH! Do you think you've won, Mega Man? You're nothing but a robot, not to mention a robot created by that goody-two-shoes, Light! Do you really have it in you to shoot me?" "NO!" cried Lan, "Even if we can't hurt you, we can still capture you! And don't forget that I'm only Dr. Light's lab assistant! I don't have a problem socking it to you!" But Lan was so busy with Wily that he didn't notice Dex and Mr. Match sneak up on him and grab him. "Ha!" gloated Mr. Match, "Can't harm us now with the kid in the way!" At that point, Dr. Light came in, and he was accompanied by the Robot Masters. "I've already reprogrammed the WWW Robot Masters," he said confidently, "So let go of Lan!" After his recapture, Wily fumed. "You idiots! I knew I shouldn't have gone with Light's robots!" "So what happens to us?" complained Dex. "You won't be imprisoned along with Wily, Dex," replied Dr. Light, "I've explained to the authorities that, unlike Mr. Match and the others, you were working for Wily against your will." At this point, a spaceship appeared out of their door. "Mega Man," a voice boomed from inside the spaceship, "You have proven yourself to be a great Chojin, and have been accepted into the Hercules Factory. Please step under the beam of light and board the ship." The golden beam of light began to move forward, towards Mega Man—and Lan, due to the fact that he just so happened to be standing near Mega Man. Both Lan and Mega Man rose in the air onto the spaceship. "WAAAH!" cried Lan, "What on Earth is happeniiiiing?" "Be careful, you two!" cried Roll. She was Mega Man's sister, and cared deeply for Lan. "It's okay, Roll!" yelled Lan. "There's no way we're not coming back to my girlfriend and Mega Man's sister!" Dr. Light had only one question. "What could this mean?" he murmured to himself._

_ Ben, as Fourarms, was busy fighting a huge alien-technology robot. "Alright, you're pretty tough," he said, confidently, "But I've beaten tougher aliens than you!" He slammed his fists into the cockpit of the machine. "Excellent work, Ben Tennyson," a voice boomed from the same ship as before, "Board the beam of light and prepare yourself for the Hercules Factory." Max was worried, and infuriated. "The Hercules Factory….?" he said to himself. "Ben, don't go on there! I don't want to send you to that boot camp!" But Ben was already sucked up._

Alright, now that that's over, let's get back to the fight. Mantaro was being squeezed by Boa Conda ("Hahahahaha! I'm putting the ssssqueezzze on you!" Sorry, if you think I'm going to insert a lame pun like that, you got another thought coming, so don't even bother "asp"-ing. Let's just get them out of the way for now.) Terry was outraged by this "Hey! I thought I told you ah was gonna be yer opponent! Ya don't need to punish Mantaro anymore! Stop, he's….he's…." Terry didn't know this, but he had taken a liking to Mantaro during his time at the Hercules Factory. He had at first thought that Kid Muscle was a coward, and that looking at him confirmed all his theories about the Kinnikuman family name (and despite popular opinion, he was right). When he was a kid, he couldn't understand why his father would do all the work and King Muscle would get all the credit. _I mean, c'mon, _he thought, when seeing a video of them in action—their first ever appearance as the Machineguns, against Beauty Rhodes and John Steamboat, _what kind of friend or hero would jes' leave his partner in the ring and let him take all the damage? He's the worst friend ever!_ And even more confusing, Terryman still viewed Kinnikuman as a great hero and his best friend, despite all this. This was what made Terry Kenyon hate his father the most. _Ah won't be a sidekick! _He had said to himself, _Ah'm going to be the hero everyone loves!_

Then a man in a hood walked up to Terry. "What," he said, "You defend Kid Muscle now? I thought you yourself said that he didn't deserve any help out of any hard situation, because he was a coward and a weakling?"

"Yeah," retorted Terry, "But leavin' him to die like that is just—just…"

"It's clear you're having an identity crisis!" the old man went on, "You wanted to be a Brutal Chojin and forsake any and all relationships with the Kinnikuman family and all its members, but now you're seeing that Kid Muscle has something about him that makes you want to be his friend? Furthermore, you're starting to see that the way of the Brutal Chojin is not the way of a Muscle League hero!"

"Huh?" Terry was confused, because he thought this old man didn't know what in tarnation he was talking about, but now he was starting to make _sense._

The old man went on, "When King Muscle first met Terryman, he thought Terryman was a total jerk—and he was right, because Terry looked down on Kinnikuman and took money from the people he saved. It was only later on did they become friends,"

Terry looked surprised. He'd never heard this story from his father, and he couldn't imagine that his dad could be like that! He sounded like—like something _he'd _be!

The old man gave him something. "This was Terryman's bandana," said the old man, "he gave it to King Muscle for luck during his fight with Ashuraman, and he wore it under his uniform ever since, even when Terryman turned his back on their friendship. I also want to show you this," he said, pulling out a picture. It was of Kinnikuman and Terryman winning the Tag-Team Tournament. "I'd never seen this picture before," said Terry. "That's because your father gave away the only copy of the photo," replied the old man, "King Muscle wanted to give all of his trophies to Terryman, but Terry always refused, because it was always King Muscle who won the final match. Kinnikuman didn't care—to him, Terryman was always his biggest inspiration."

Terry was surprised by this. _So Kinnikuman really did care about mah pa,_ he decided. "Old man," he said, "I've made my decision now!"

"Excellent work, Terry," the old man smiled under his hood, revealing lips like Mantaro's, "I want you to have this, since your father could never give it to you!"

Taking the bandana, Terry smiled, "Ah will," he said. "Watch out, DMP, here comes the Next-Gen Machineguns!" and spit a peanut into Boa Conda's robot eye, just like he did to Kid Muscle before. "Oww! That ssstingsss, you fool!" cried Boa Conda. Apparently, he did not like peanuts any more than the author does, especially when they got in his eye. "Now, Mantaro!" Terry cheered. "Get ahold of 'im and do your dad's favorite move!"

Kid Muscle got an idea. "I've got a better idea," he said to Terry, "Why don't you tear this fence down and we do our dads' special team move?"

"Oh, ah see what you're getting at!" smirked Terry. He punched the iron cage with all his might, and it bent, and it _broke_ like paper! Then, while Kid Muscle had the top half of Boa Conda ready for a Kinniku Buster, substituting the arms for the legs since Boa Conda had, well, a tail, Terry took the tail of Boa Conda and readied it for a Kinniku Driver. There was just one problem, though—the Kinniku Driver held onto the limbs, but Boa Conda's tail didn't have any. _No problem, _he thought, _I'll just use these grooves for footholds!_ Kid Muscle jumped up, and came down on Terry's shoulders. "MUSCLE….." shouted Mantaro, "….FUSION!" finished Terry, and they both came down and slammed hard on the mat, generating so much force that it _ripped Boa Conda in two!_ Everyone was amazed, especially Meat. First Mantaro was able to use the Butt Buster by instinct, then both he and Terry were able to perform Muscle Docking, a Tag-team move, on a single opponent! Was there no end to the miracles this new generation could perform? Especially if….he remembered that Robin Mask had a son. But strangely enough, he'd never seen Kevin Mask even once here. He decided to ask Robin about it. "Robin—what happened to…" Meat started, but Robin stopped him mid-sentence. "Meat, I know what you're thinking, but Kevin's…..gone" Meat couldn't believe it. Although he was pretty happy with Kid Muscle's victory, he knew that this was a sad fact indeed, and tears welt up in his eyes. _The DMP will pay for this! I swear! _he thought, assuming that Kevin Mask had already graduated from the Hercules Factory and the DMP got to him, _Kid Muscle and Terry Kenyon will make those monsters pay!_ The man in the cloak took one longing look at Meat and sighed. He walked away, bumping into Lan on the way out. "Oof!" cried Lan. "Hey, you…." he couldn't believe his eyes. The man in the cloak looked like…..

He was already gone by then. His only concern was the world, and it was safe in the hands of the New Generation. He smiled back at the two, who were busy celebrating their victory. "Terry," he said to nobody in particular, looking at the sky, "It seems our boys finally became friends, after their original hardships. But there's something different about their friendship than ours." It was true—while Mantaro and Kid did get a great friendship bonding between them, they didn't have the perfect brotherly bond that Kinnikuman and Terry had together. (You may be wondering why I refer to Terry as "Kid" and Terryman as "Terry." It is because their parents like to think of them by their given names, and Terry was Terry the Kid)

THE GRADUATION CEREMONY

During their time at the Hercules Factory, everyone was getting used to the boot-camp training of the Legends…..that is, except for Kid Muscle and Wally Tusket. They'd find ways to get out of it. Like that time they were on the heated iron ring, Kid made a barbecued pizza with the grill and ate it with Wally Tusket. There was also a lot of screaming, running away, and wetting himself while Kid Muscle was around. A-a-anyway, somehow Mantaro was able to graduate, despite his laziness. Buffaloman was there, and he and Robin Mask were speaking to the families of the New Generation, presenting them to the Queen and ex-King of Muscle Planet (Suguru wasn't there because 1. he had gone missing since Mantaro started training under Ramenman, and 2. he was in the bathroom—at least that's what everyone thought)

Queen Bibinba—or should I say Belinda Muscle—was waiting eagerly for the results. "I hope my son made it," she said, "He told me he was fine at the Hercules Factory." Then she shook her head. "But if I know Mantaro, he's probably in big trouble."

What Belinda didn't know was that before they got the ceremonies started, the students had to do some last-minute training. First, they had to hang upside-down while Robin Mask hit them with a shinai (kendo sword) to take the pain—or in Mantaro's case, dodge it, mainly because he was afraid of pain. "Although I hate to admit it," sighed Robin Mask, "Kid Muscle didn't actually wince or scream when hit by the sword, and dodging counts as good as blocking. However, you should try to block more, especially when hit by attacks that are nearly impossible to dodge."

The next exercise was to suplex a dummy without getting impaled by the spikes of the half-donut. Panto-Mimer and Specialman Jr. failed to do it, and the Canuckler almost failed. Wally would have failed, except for the fact that he did a big jump in the air for the suplex. Terry, of course, was so flexible he didn't need to jump, but Mantaro was so scared that he jumped anyway. "Excellent work, Kid Muscle and Wally Tusket! What do you call this new attack that you've created together?"

"I call it—the Jumping German Suplex!" cried Kid Muscle.

"Hey! I thought we were going to call it the Flying Dragon Suplex!" shouted Wally.

"How can you pick a name if it was an accident?" sighed Terry, shaking his head.

"The next one is to hit a punching bag without getting hurt. Back in the day, some wrestlers had an iron head, and the way to make up for it was to harden. Show me what you've got!" he cried, suddenly putting on a wig and brandishing a whip. Everybody was scared by this. They knew that once Robin Mask put on his Barracuda disguise, he would become the most ruthless trainer ever.

Kid Muscle was so nervous, he punched it—and got a big bruise. Batman, another one of the Legends, sighed.

"That's no good! Against an opponent of Chojin Hardness Level 4.5 (Iron) or above, use your feet to attack!" Indeed, Terry and Gazelleman were kicking the bag. "Only use your fists if your Chojin Hardness Level is high enough!"

A-a-anyway, they finally came out, all nine of them. "Wait...nine?" asked Belinda confusedly, "Where's Mantaro?" she said, looking through the crowd very worriedly. The only person she could spot was Gorgeousman, whose uniform was very loose on his body…..and whose physique was very much like Kid Muscle's.

"KID!" cried an almost-naked Gorgeousman, holding up his underwear and putting on a spare mask. "I let you borrow that costume for five bucks. I didn't let you _steal _it and put it on! Give it back right _now!" _And then Gorgeousman battled "Gorgeousman" for about five minutes, causing everyone to sweatdrop. "I couldn't help it," apologized Mantaro, "Your costume looks so much cooler than mine!" "THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO STEAL IT!" fumed Gorgeousman, pulling up the barrel that Terry handed him.

"Ahem," coughed Robin Mask, "We've had enough infighting since day one, and I'm sure we're all reluctant to repeat that again. Now, once Kid Muscle and Gorgeousman switch their uniforms back, we can begin the final exam."

"WHAT? Ah thought _that _was the final exam!" cried Terry.

"Of course not! You've been all training for practice wrestling," he stated, pushing a few buttons, "Let's see how you do in the _real _thing!"

"Ah see. For us to be in the Muscle League…" started Terry,

"—We have to beat our own predecessors. It's the perfect way to see if we're any good. We can only have any fighting chance if we beat the teachers, who lost to the DMP," finished Gazelleman.

"This is stupid!" complained Kid Muscle, "If you wanted to beat us all up, why didn't you do that from the beginning?"

"Don't think we haven't been…tempted," said Robin Mask. "As Hercules was the Greek God of Strength, he is the perfect symbol for us Chojin! Now, you will each pick a finger on the Hand of Hercules!" he said, gesturing to a large hand-shaped mountain. Each finger had wrestling rings on it. "Any volunteers?"

"Ah'll go! Ah see mah destiny lyin' on that there thumb!" and Terry took off for the ring on the far left.

"I shall go on to the index finger!" cried Samu, following after Terry.

"Samu and Terry Kenyon, eh?" Robin said softly, smiling under his mask. "I have just the opponents for those two." He pressed a couple of buttons on the remote, and two opponents came from an elevator in the ground.

Terry's opponent was Buffaloman. "Well, kiss mah grit! Ah guess it's only appropriate that ah fight a beast like you!"

Buffaloman laughed at this. "So you think I'm a beast, eh?" he said, confidently, "Well, wait 'till you see how true that is!" He took off his cape to reveal bulging muscles. Terry gasped. He hadn't expected this, but Buffaloman was still in his prime!

"My 10 Million Power Level slows down my aging much more rapidly than other Chojins," Buffaloman explained. "You should have realized that after 31, Chojins age much more slowly! Some even stop aging completely!"

Compared to Buffaloman, Samu's opponent seemed less impressive, but Samu was afraid nevertheless, because it was none other than Ramenman, the one who he and Kid Muscle had for private classes. "But I cannot fight you, Ramenman," Samu said, sounding a bit frightened, "You taught me and Mantaro!"

Ramenman was angry at this. "You must learn to toss that honor aside, as I did when I ripped Brockenman in two with the Camel Clutch, if you are ever to face the D.M.P.!" He ripped off his outer clothing and twirled his hair around, until it became his signature long braid/pigtail.

"Let us shake hands before the match, as a sign of friendship between wrestlers," Buffaloman said, extending his hand before Terry. Terry shrugged, and returned the gesture…..until Buffaloman twisted his arm and punched him in the face.

The battle for membership in the Muscle League had begun!


End file.
